La perfection est presque dans le pré
by Elro
Summary: Défi du Poney. Bulle miroir de l'Enfance d'un Thain. OS. Ou quand ce n'est décidément pas la Saint Parfait !


_Fini d'écrire à minuit pile, mon huissière vous le confirmera ! Voici pour mon OS si ... parfait ! Je vous conseille de lire, si ce n'est déja fait !, les chapitres de 177 à 181 de l'Enfance d'un Thain (écrit par Albane évidemment !)_

_J'ai l'autorisation d'utiliser ses personnages comme son petit extrait !_

_Poney, je t'aime ! Et allez l'OM !_

* * *

_Je m'appelle Parfait, je m'appelle Parfait, je m'appelle Parfait... et je sens que ça va être ma fête aujourd'hui..._

Il se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir de la chambre à coucher et il n'était vraiment pas satisfait de ce qu'il voyait. La chemise était tout à coup trop froissée, et sa couleur verte semblait jurer avec le noeud papillon jaune qu'il tentait vainement d'arborer fièrement. Son pantalon avait une tâche, oh, minuscule, mais il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Son pied droit était bandé et pour se faire, il avait fallu le raser : ça lui avait fendu le coeur. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix quand il se l'était entaillé.

Ses cheveux bouclés lui semblaient mal coiffés et lui donnaient un air vulgaire. Il avait le teint verdatre et n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit.

Mais il finit par voir, dans le miroir, quelque chose qu'il aimait particulièrement. Il se retourna pour mieux contempler sa jeune épouse. Elle même, appuyée sur le chambranle de la porte, le regardait avec amour.

Elle se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il recommençait à se battre avec son noeud. En un tour de main, il fut fait à la perfection.

-Cesse donc de t'agiter. Tu es parfait. Les enfants vont t'adorer.

Et elle ajouta d'un ton taquin. "Et puis... ce n'est pas pire que le jour de notre mariage !"

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Tu avais déja dit la même chose la dernière fois, et on sait ce que ça a donné.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement. Il l'enlaça et, enfouissant le nez dans ses cheveux bouclés, il se laissa engloutir par les souvenirs. Elle l'en tira grâce à un léger baiser.

-Tu vas finir par être en retard, viens vite prendre ton deuxième petit déjeuner.

Il la suivit doucement tout en se demandant comment une femme aussi parfaite qu'elle avait bien pu accepter de l'épouser. Elle, elle était parfaite : jolie, douce, aimante, bonne cuisinière (ce qui ne gachait rien !) et avec un petit caractère bien trempé. Elle lui fit engloutir ses deux tranches de pain, son bol de lait et sa pomme, lui mit sa sacoche dans les mains, lui souhaita bonne chance et le mit dehors.

Parfait Madoc prit donc le chemin de l'école, l'air déserspéré d'un veau qui savait se diriger vers une mort certaine. Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendait pas les gens murmurer sur son passage.

"C'est lui, le nouvel instituteur. Ma voisine, tu sais, Pomme Dragon, m'a dit que la fille de son cousin au troisième degré l'a eu comme professeur la semaine dernière ! Tu ne sais donc pas ce qui s'est passé ? Il était à Bourg de Touque et..."

La rumeur s'était rapidement propagée.

_Aussitôt, le nid de crapaud qui était hier encore bien tranquille dans son buisson roule hors de la boîte et ses habitants s'échappent de tous côtés, en sautant dans un horrible tintamarre du grincement qui leur sert de voix._

_Les filles, elles aussi, hurlent et certaines sont déjà montées sur leur table._

Il frissone à ce souvenir si vivace.

Non, se promit-il. Tout serait parfait cette fois. Parfait, parfait, parfait. Il se répétait encore inlassablement ce mot quand il rentra dans la cour de récréation. Là, s'égayaient gaiement quelques enfants, sous l'oeil attentif de la directrice.

Sa femme lui avait dit que tout serait parfait. Une nouvelle école, dans la campagne celle-ci, deux classes seulement et une petite quinzaine d'élèves dans chaque.

Ils avaient l'air parfait. Un sourire parvint même au coin de ses lèvres quand il vit un petit hobbit relever puis consoler une petite fille qu'il venait de bousculer.

C'était un endroit parfait !

Quand la directrice sonna sa petite cloche, les élèves se rassemblèrent en ordre et en silence et le groupe de Mr Madoc suivit celui-ci bien sagement. Il aurait à s'occuper des plus petits, des niveaux A à L. Il répartit sa petite troupe et leur demanda de se présenter les uns après les autres.

La matinée passa vite grâce à une leçon de géographie, et un petit atelier de jardinage. Il pouvait l'avouer, il avait craint celui ci... il savait parfaitement ce qu'un élève était capable de faire avec un ver de terre... Mais non... sa femme serait fière de lui.

A la pause de déjeuner, la directrice, Mme Toady Frog (son nom le faisait toujours frissonner d'effroi) l'appela dans son bureau.

-Comment s'est passée votre matinée, monsieur Madoc ?

Il lui fit un bref compte rendu, ne cachant pas sa satisfaction d'avoir des élèves aussi attentifs.

-Ca tombe bien, car voyez-vous, j'ai un léger souci. J'accepte rarement de recevoir des élèves en cours d'année, et j'avoue que cela m'ennuie, comme vous êtes nouveau de vous en donner la charge...

-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Madoc, tout à sa bonne humeur. J'en ai vu des bien pires, croyez moi ! _Touque, Magotte, Dragon, Rouquin, Souquoline, Bouclebrune, Boulanger, Fouine, ..._

-Vous m'en voyez ravie. Je vais vous amener le petit Sancho à la reprise des cours...

Toute couleur quitta le visage de Mr Madoc. Il vacilla sur ses courtes jambes, tenta de se retenir au bureau. Un grand NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON lui échappa avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

Même en pleine campagne, il ne pourrait leur échapper. Il était poursuivi. Harcelé. Comme une meute de chiens de chasse après un lièvre. C'était un complot. Un complot. Non, un cauchemar, dites lui que c'est un cauchemar...

Le pauvre Monsieur Madoc, Parfait de son prénom, sombra dans une grave dépression. Il quitta l'école pour ne plus y revenir. Il exerce aujourd'hui le métier de boulanger, aux cotés de son épouse... mais seulement dans l'arrière boutique. La simple vue d'un enfant lui donnait des convulsions, et il devait rester allité pendant des jours...

_Non, mon pauvre Parfait, c'était vraiment pas ton jour !_


End file.
